


Wanted

by Missesbean



Category: Olympics RPF, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic about Ryan & Brendan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done a song fic before, but! I thought I would give it a try and this is what happened! Also, I've never paired Ry/Bren. . . so, I dunno how I feel about this. I'm more of a Phlochte shipper, but I super love Bren. And I super love Ry, so I shoved them together. . . Obvi an AU sorta thing :) Yea, I just, I dunno. **I do not own the boys, or the lyrics to "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes. I DO own my ideas.**

_You know I'd fall apart without you._

_I don't know how you do what you do._

_ 'Cause everything that don't make sense about me   
Makes sense when I'm with you _

Looking at the other man splashing water in his direction, Ryan's heart swelled with love.  That man in the water splashing in his direction, well, he was all that made sense right now. Ryan's world was in a bit of a whirlwind now and no matter what, seeing that  man in front of him, brought him back to earth and to reality.  This is where he belonged.  

__ Like everything that's green, girl I need you   
But it's more than one and one makes two   
Put aside the math and the logic of it   
You gotta know you're wanted too

Snuggled up beside Brendan on the plane to France, there wasn't a worry in his world.  As long as Bren knew how much Ryan loved him, they would be fine.  Nestling his head in the crook of Bren's neck, Ryan took a deep breath, slowly letting it out as he fully relaxed for what felt like the first time in months.  Up hear, in the air, it was just them (private flight for the win) and the pilot, okay, and maybe a few of their swimmer London bound friends too, but they were all aware and not at all going to bother this situation.  

__ 'Cause I wanna wrap you up   
Wanna kiss your lips   
I wanna make you feel wanted   
And I wanna call you mine   
Wanna hold your hand forever   
Never let you forget it   
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted

 

Since the hype of the Olympics and the Phelps vs. Lochte Rivalry, Ryan thought Brendan hadn't gotten as much attention as he deserved.  The man was making his comeback and doing a damn good job of it.  The younger man was more than proud of Bren; wrapping his hand around Bren's, he smiled, leaning up to press the softest ghost kiss on the jaw of the older man, a happy feeling falling down deep into Ryan's being.  This was right.  It was perfect.  

 

__ Anyone can tell you you're pretty   
You get that all the time, I know you do   
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup   
And I wanna show you what I see tonight   


Most people saw Ryan as a pretty face and a beefcake bod, but Brendan saw more.  Beneath that outer beauty, was an amazing man full of love, compassion, raw emotion and fear.  The expectations of the world on Ryan's shoulders were becoming too much, Bren could see it in his lover's eyes.  Holding onto the swimmer beside him, now asleep, he leaned down, whispering in his ear,  **"Baby, you got this.  I can tell, you're going to do it."**  He thought it was probably a bit mushy to whisper the rest of his thoughts, about how beautiful Ry was, along with other thoughts, so he contained them, staring ahead at the little screen, wrapping Ryan into his arms as he slept.  

__ When I wrap you up   
When I kiss your lips   
I wanna make you feel wanted   
And I wanna call you mine   
Wanna hold your hand forever   
Never let you forget it   
'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted

  
Gently rubbing the sun-kissed skin of Ryan's arm, Brendan felt himself relax as well, knowing this was perfect.  He just, had to make sure Ryan was completely aware of that.  He knew Ry was happy, but he had to get it through that silly boy's head that it wasn't just a game.  He wanted him to know how much he was wanted.  Bren was always amazed with how insecure Ryan could get; he just didn't see how amazing he really was.  Brendan was taking it upon himself to show Ryan just how amazing he was.  He would do it too.  Come hell or high water, that man in his arms, well, he would know.  

  
__ As good as you make me feel   
I wanna make you feel better   
Better than your fairy tales   
Better than your best dreams   
You're more than everything I need   
You're all I ever wanted   
All I ever wanted   


At the end of the games, Brendan planned on showing Ryan just how serious he was.  He was in this for the long haul.  Leaving a note on the pillow in their room, he hoped Ryan would find it after his nap.  It was time to show Ryan just how serious he was.  

 

 

After his nap, Ryan found his note, made his way out to the living area of the suite, and was confused seeing B standing there, waiting, a shy smile on his face.  Opening his hand when Ryan neared, a simple diamond band rested.  With big eyes, Ryan gave him a goofy look, immediately putting it on, no need for words.  Then, with a tilt of his head, he looked up at Bren and asked,   **"Why me?"**  


  
And with a sure smile, Bren answered. 

__ And I just wanna wrap you up   
Wanna kiss your lips   
I wanna make you feel wanted   
And I wanna call you mine   
Wanna hold your hand forever   
Never let you forget it   
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted   
Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel -   
Wanted   
'Cause you'll always be wanted   


  



End file.
